


Best friends

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotp, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Jaya (BROTP), M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Jay andava estranho ultimamente, mas, Nya sabia exatamente o motivo de seu comportamento.Eles não eram mais namorados, porém, sua amizade era forte, e até nos momentos mais esquisitos, eles estariam juntos, ajudando um ao outro.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya, Nya & Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, guys!Estão bem ?Espero que sim!  
> Eu demorei um pouco para trazer essa história, por falta de tempo e de inspiração, entretanto, cá estou eu!  
> Eu fiz essa fic porque eu REALMENTE amo o headcanon de que a Nya apoiaria sempre o Jay, mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos...  
> Bem, eu não curto tanto Jaya, mas, tenho BROTP neles então...
> 
> Boa leitura!

_**[P.V.O Nya Smith]** _

Eu estava na sala, bebendo um copo de refrigerante. Foi um dia longo e cansativo, e bem, modestia a parte, eu que fiquei com a maior parte do trabalho hoje. Kai se aproximou de mim, timidamente, e se sentou, em silêncio.

— Kai...? — o olhei, colocando meu copo de refrigerante sobre a mesinha que Garmadon tinha construído. Wu considerava aquilo apenas mais um motivo para preguiça, mas, era melhor que ter manchas no sofá.

— Hah, hey, sup, mana! — ele sorriu sem jeito, enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

— Tudo bem ?Precisa de algo ? — dei um sorriso fraco, enquanto o encarava. Ele olhou em volta, para baixo, para os lados, até me encarar novamente.

— Você pode nos ajudar em uma coisa ?

— 'Nos'...?

— Sim, eu e os meninos...Huh, bem, Jay tem andado estranho nesses últimos tempos... — ele falou rapidamente, enquanto procurava as palavras certas, suponho. — Eu não sei se tem algo haver com o término de vocês, mas...

— Quer que eu fale com ele ?

— Sim, exatamente!Eu e os outros achamos que em você ele pode confiar e--

— Vocês ao menos tentaram conversar com ele ?

— Bem, sim...Mas, ele não quer falar... — ele deu um sorriso sem graça. — Ah, qual é, mana! - Kai se aproximou, brincando com o meu cabelo. — Você é a melhor de todos nós, sabe disso!

— Argh, certo...Mas vocês me devem uma! — suspirei, me levantando.

— Valeu, mana! — ele sorriu, animado, e se levantando, me abraçou. — Você é demais!

— E não, não vou te contar o que há de errado com ele.

— Droga! — ele fez uma careta, um pouco emburrado, e ri. Seria bom falar um pouco com Jay, e julgando a situação, eu já sabia sobre o que o assunto se tratava.

**|•|**

Bati algumas vezes na porta antes de entrar, mas apenas ouvi uma voz fraca murmurar alguma coisa de dentro do quarto. Preocupada, entrei rapidamente, encontrando o ninja do raio comendo um sorvete, enquanto passava alguma comédia romântica na televisão, algo que eu não consegui reconhecer.

— Jay...?

— Ah, Nya... — ele me olhou, surpreso, eu diria, enquanto puxava uma coberta para se esconder. — Não olhe para mim!

— Céus, o Kai disse que estava ruim, mas, está pior do que eu imaginava... — disse enquanto me aproximava, me sentando ao lado do moreno.

— ...Desculpa... — ele abaixou a cabeça, comendo mais uma colher de seu sorvete. — Não queria que você me visse nesse estado.

— Bem, ao menos você não está com gripe. — brinquei com a mentira que ele tinha dito ao Mestre Wu mais cedo. — O que te incomoda...?

— É...Aquela coisa. — ele me encarou. — Isso não saí da minha cabeça, eu me sinto horrível, tão sujo!

— Querido... — dei um sorriso fraco, abraçando-o de lado. — Está tudo bem, Jay...Leve seu tempo...Quer conversar sobre isso ?

— Sim... — ele suspirou, olhando para a colher em suas mãos. — Eu só não sei como agir, está acontecendo tudo tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo!E isso é muito confuso para mim...

— Confuso como...?

— O nosso término, esse sentimento, minhas ações! — ele quase berrou, mas se controlou, pegando outra colher de sorvete. — Eu tenho medo de sair do quarto e fazer alguma besteira...

— Jay...Você não precisa ter medo disso...O Kai sempre faz besteira, e nem por isso deixa de sair da cama! — eu ri, e ele se emburrou um pouco. Então, tirei-lhe o pote de sorvete e deixei sobre a mesinha, colocando sua cabeça em meu colo e acariciando seu cabelo. — O que você tem medo de estragar ?

— Nossa amizade... — ele suspirou, se encolhendo um pouco. — Eu o amo tanto que chega a doer...

— Falar sobre os sentimentos ajuda, sabe disso...

— Mas eu não quero falar, vou parecer um...Estranho...

— Por quê ?É normal!Todos temos sentimentos, Jay, e não podemos controla-los!

— Mas eu não deveria ter justamente esses sentimentos!É esquisito!

— Jay... — dei um sorriso, ainda acariciando os cabelos dele. — Você se importa demais com a opinião dos outros...Ninguém aqui nunca iria te julgar, sabe disso.

— Nya...Acha que eu devo tentar, tipo, de verdade ...?

— Claro que deve!O que te impede ? — eu o olhei. — Não tem chance nenhuma de dar errado, tenho certeza disso.

— E se...Kai não gostar de mim da mesma maneira...?

— O quê ?Ta brincando ?Já viu a maneira que ele olha para você ?! — eu ri, lembrando-me de algumas situações. — Se o Kai não gostar de você, ele tem um problema sério em ficar te encarando com um sorriso bobo!

— Ele faz isso ?

— Céus, Jay!O quão cego você é ?!

— Um pouquinho ? — ele riu, sem jeito, e abraçou meu torso. — Eu te amo, Nya...

— Eu também te amo, Jay. — eu sorri, me abaixando e beijando a cabeça dele. — Acho que você precisa de um banho...

— Aw, sério ?

— Sim, você está fedendo mais que o Mestre galinha!

— Que droga... — ele sussurrou, se levantando. Dei um sorriso e o empurrei. — Tome um bom banho, eu arrumo as coisas aqui.

— Tem certeza ?Eu posso limpar! — ele me olhou, preocupado.

— Tudo bem, eu termino rápido, apenas vá tomar um banho!

— Ah, certo... — ele pegou uma toalha, e uma muda de roupas limpas, saindo do quarto. Olhei para sua bagunça e dei um suspiro, arregaçando as mangas.

— Certo...Lá vamos nós!

**|•|**

Terminei rapidamente aquela bagunça toda, e, me joguei no sofá, comendo aquele resto de sorvete. Logo, Jay saiu do banheiro, secando o cabelo, e falando mais rápido que um raio.

— O quê ?Jay, calma!Fala mais devagar!

— Eu tive uma idéia genial! — ele sorria animado, então, se sentou do meu lado. — Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, Ny!

— Certo!Qual sua idéia, Jay ? — eu sorri, animada. Finalmente ele tomaria alguma iniciativa.

— Vamos fazer ciúmes no Kai! — meu sorriso sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa, e, ligeiramente, zangada.

— Ta brincando ?Jay, essa idéia tem de tudo para dar errado!

— Por favor, Nya! — ele choramingou. — Prometo que nunca mais irei te pedir nada! — ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

— Jay, se isso der errado, você sabe--

— Você avisou! — ele pegou na minha mão. — Se der errado, você pode me dar uma voadora, eu só quero tentar!

— Isso com certeza vai dar muito errado... — suspirei, então, o encarei. — Mas, te ajudarei. Você é meu melhor amigo, afinal...

— Eu te amo, Nya! — ele me abraçou, como uma criança quando ganha uma sobremesa.

— Céus, Jay... — dei uma risada fraca. — Então, qual seu plano ?

— Bem...

**|•|**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, eu estava terminando de me arrumar para o suposto "encontro" com Jay. Colocar o brinco era doloroso, mas, eu ficava tão bonita!

Ao menos foi isso que Lloyd me disse um dia.

— Toc, toc, Ny! — o ninja verde entrou devagar no quarto, e me encarou, com a boca semi aberta.

— Lloyd!Tudo bem ?Como posso te ajudar ? — dei-lhe um sorriso, e ele balançou a cabeça, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

— H-Huh, não...Quer dizer, sim!Eu queria te perguntar se...Você quer sair comigo hoje...

— Ah...Sinto muito, Lloyd... — praguejei Jay mentalmente. — Eu tenho um compromisso hoje...

— Oh...Sério ?O quê ?

— Eu tenho que sair com Jay hoje..

— ...Jay ? — ele me encarou, incrédulo.

— Sim, eu... — olhei o relógio de canto de olho. — Estou atrasada!Me desculpe, Lloyd! — peguei minha bolsa e sai correndo. Droga, Jay vai com certeza me matar!Cheguei dois minutos atrasada, e notei Jay batendo os pés, sem paciência.

— Nya!Você está...

— Atrasada, eu sei... — suspirei. — É que o Lloyd foi falar comigo, acabei me distraindo...

— Lloyd, é ? — ele deu um sorriso pequeno, e eu o encarei com raiva.

— Por sua culpa, eu perdi um encontro com ele!Você ta muito me devendo essa!

— Eu juro que vou te ajudar depois! — ele disse, com os olhos brilhando, estava se sentindo culpado também, pude sentir.

— Vamos então! — peguei em seu braço e saímos do monastério, juntos. Pudemos ver Kai na porta, escrevendo algo em seu caderno.

— Boa noite, Kai! — Jay disse animadamente, pude sentir que ele tremeu as pernas um pouco, dei uma risada fraca.

— Boa noite, Jay!Boa noite, mana! — ele respondeu, animado também. — Os dois irão sair ?

— Sim, huh...A gente vai...Huh...

— Jantar! — respondi, sorridente. — Após muito tempo o Jay tomou coragem e me chamou para sair.

— Oh...Eu...Huh...Desejo uma boa noite a vocês dois! — ele sorriu. — Se divirtam, e não aprontem!

— Hahah, pode deixar! — Jay forçou uma risada, e fomos para o carro. Assim que entramos, Jay colou a cara no volante. — Ele não liga...

— Ah, vamos lá, Jay!Ele pode apenas...Huh...

— Não ligar ?Ele não gosta de mim!

— Jay, nós namoramos por anos, o Kai pode apenas não achar...Estranho, ou ele sabe que somos apenas amigos indo jantar...Bem, ele é o Kai afinal!

— Sério, Nya ?Sério ?

— ... — suspirei. — Eu avisei que esse plano era horrível.

— Preciso pensar em outra coisa... — ele ligou o carro. — Acho que já sei!

— Não vamos jantar, não é ?

— Não! — ele deu um sorriso travesso, e acelerou o carro. Suspirei, colocando o cinto. Pelo visto, seria uma noite looonga.

**|•|**

No outro dia, eu estava na janela, observando Jay escondido no jardim. Acho que ele estava procurando por flores...Ou era o que parecia. Eu tinha o convencido de usar o plano estúpido que ele deu na última noite como última opção. Ele aceitou, mas...Os planos estúpidos não pararam. As vezes ser a melhor amiga de Jay não era fácil.

— Nya! — levei um susto ao ouvir a voz de mim, me virando, sem graça.

— Lloyd! — dei um sorriso, observando o menor. — Tudo bem ?

— Tudo! — ele retribuiu o sorriso, balançando o corpo. Ele segurava algo atrás das costas. — Sabe, sei que você saiu ontem com o Jay...Mas, hoje você está livre, certo ? — ele estava um pouco vermelho, e bem, eu provavelmente também estava. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem um pouco.

— Claro, eu não fiz plano algum para hoje...

— Será que você...

— Aaaah! — o grito de Jay me tirou da conversa. Céus, esse garoto não podia ficar um segundo sozinho!

— Ai meu Deus!Me desculpe, Lloyd, nos falamos depois! — eu sai correndo, e pude ouvir Lloyd amaldiçoando e jogando algo no chão. Eu cheguei no jardim rapidamente, e notei que Jay provavelmente tinha batido em uma abelha.

— Nyaaaa! — ele estava desesperado, fiquei alguns segundos em choque, tentando digerir a informação.

— Corre em circulos, Jay! — gritei, articulando com as mãos. — Corre em circulos! — ele obedeceu, desesperado. Kai saiu de casa ao ouvir os gritos, e ficou ao meu lado.

— O que ta rolando, mana ? — ele cruzou os braços, observando Jay.

— Huh, bem...

— Não está funcionando!

— Calma, Jay! — gritei, procurando alguma coisa em volta. Como raios se afasta uma comeia de abelhas ?! — Kai, me ajuda aqui!

— Eu ?Nah. — ele olhou Jay, dando um sorriso. — Isso ta divertido.

— Nyaaa! — o ninja do raio choramingou, enquanto desistia de correr. Eu coloquei a mão na boca, em choque. Digamos que...Jay não saiu bem dessa, não mesmo. O único barulho que tinha no jardim era a risada de Kai, e os gemidos de dor de Jay.

Sinceramente, acho que o 'plano B' dele não deu muito certo.

**|•|**

Eu estava fazendo um curativo nas picadas que Jay tinha tomado, ele ainda estava com dor...E frustrado.

— Eu não consegui pegar algumas flores...E ainda passei vergonha na frente dele!

— Oh, Jay...Isso acontece. — eu passei o pano no inchado perto de seu olho, fazendo-o soltar um palavrão baixo. — O Kai é assim, ele sempre está rindo de você, e você nunca se importou tanto.

— Sim, mas...Urgh...É diferente! — ele suspirou. - Não tem chance dele gostar de mim, eu não faço uma coisa certa!

— Jay, meu irmão é lerdo, você sabe disso. Ele não é um dos mais espertos. — forcei um sorriso. — Talvez você tenha que ser um pouco mais direto com ele.

— Eu não posso simplismente ser direto!Somos amigos a tanto tempo, você é minha ex, ele não gostaria de namorar o ex-namorado da irmã, seria estranho...

— Jay, olhe para mim. — com dificuldade, o ninja do raio me encarou. — Não pense no passado, pois ele, já passou. Somos melhores amigos agora, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te ajudar, como você esteve lá por mim. — acariciei o cabelo dele, e pude vê-lo dar um sorriso. — Eu vou te ajudar em tudo, até em conquistar o idiota do meu irmão. E acredite, ele não iria te rejeitar simplismente por você ser meu ex.

— Obrigado, Nya... — ele me abraçou, devagar. — Eu vou tentar mais uma vez...

— Então vamos colocar aquele seu plano em prática! — falei determinada, e pude ver, que, pela primeira vez em vários meses, os olhos de Jay brilharam.

**|•|**

Após as feridas de Jay melhorarem, nós dois montamos um plano perfeito, combinamos tudo e saimos a noite para preparar as coisas...Uh, talvez funcionasse.

Na manhã seguinte, estavamos todos a mesa, em silêncio. Era um clima um tanto estranho, e pude notar, que Lloyd acabou rápido com seu café.

— Huh, podem me dar licença ? — me levantei, pegando as louças que tinha sujado.

— Claro, Ny. — Jay respondeu, sorridente. Então, todos assentiram com a cabeça.

— Obrigada. — fui a cozinha rapidamente, então, após lavar o que eu tinha sujado, resolvi ir atrás de Lloyd.

Achei-o treinando no campo, parecia aborrecido com algo (e com certeza estava), tanto que, cada soco que dava em um boneco, parecia ter mais ódio.

— Droga... — ele socou outra vez, e eu me aproximei, calmamente. — De... — mais uma. — Ninja do raio! — então, deu uma de suas 'bolas' de energia verde, destruindo o boneco. Se fosse Jay ali, a essas horas, com certeza, já teria feito xixi nas calças. Eu ri um pouco alto pelo pensamento, chamando a atenção do ninja verde. — N-Nya ?

— Hey, Lloyd. — acenei sorridente, então, me sentei no banco ali perto. Ele pegou uma toalha e secou o rosto, se sentando ao meu lado. — Você está bem ?Saiu do café mais cedo, sequer pediu uma sobremesa...

— Huh, estou... — ele olhou para o lado, apertando as mãos. — Quer dizer, não!

— Não ?

— Não!Posso te fazer uma pergunta...? — ele me olhou, como um cachorrinho com medo. Dei um sorriso e balancei a cabeça. — O que ele tem demais ?

— Huh...?O quê ? — eu acho que me perdi um pouco na pergunta, ele estava falando de Jay...?

— Jay!O que tem demais nele ?

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Lloyd ? — eu ri fraco, e pude ver ele controlando as lágrimas. Talvez fosse raiva, algo misturado com frustração. Ele era fofo.

— Você sempre volta com ele!Eu tinha achado que era definitivo dessa última vez, mas parece que vocês voltaram de novo! — ele respirou fundo — Eu pensei que podia ter uma chance com você, mas, sempre que eu tentava algo, Jay ou o Kai me atrapalhavam!

— Você...Está falando sério ? — o olhei incrédula, e ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Se lembra de quando você recebeu aquele perfume, sem carta alguma, na porta do seu quarto ?

— Sim, aquele que o Zane disse que provavelmente o Jay tinha comprado.

— Não foi ele, era meu! - o mais novo se encolheu um pouco. — Eu esqueci de escrever uma carta, e aquele imbecil levou o crédito...

— Oh...Está bem claro agora, Jay nunca pensaria em me comprar um presente daqueles de qualquer forma...

— ... — ele suspirou. — Sempre que eu ia te chamar para sair, seu irmão te chamava para conversar, ou Jay queria algum favor. Eu demorei para tomar coragem para te chamar para sair ontem, e você tinha que sair com ele... — ele fez uma expressão engraçada ao citar 'ele' na conversa, o que me fez rir um pouco. — Sabe, vocês podem ficar juntos, eu ficarei feliz por você...

— Ele gosta do Kai.

— Perdão ?

— O Jay. Ele está apaixonado no meu irmão. — falei, rindo. — Eu só estava ajudando ele, não voltamos ou coisa do tipo.

— Não. Fode.

— Olha a boca, Lloyd!

— Isso é impossível, cara... — ele estava em choque, era...Engraçado e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. — E o encontro de vocês de ontem ?!

— Ele queria fazer ciúmes no Kai. — eu ri — É um plano horrível, eu sei, mas, foi do Jay, obviamente.

— Eu me sinto enganado...

— Lloyd...

— Não, sério, eu não notei isso ?É tipo...

— Lloyd... — eu peguei na mão dele, e o encarei. — Você realmente gosta de...mim ?

— E-Eu... — notei que o rosto do mais novo avermelhou exageradamente, enquanto ele me encarava. — Sim...Eu gosto de você, Nya...

— Eu também gosto de você, Lloyd. — eu sorri, abraçando-o. Pude sentir que ele sorriu também, me abraçando com força. — Agora pare de tentar matar o Jay!

— Desculpa... — ele falou abafadamente, ainda mantendo o abraço. Eu ri fraco, e ficamos ali por algum tempo, apenas os dois, o silêncio, e a brisa da manhã.

**|•|**

Estavamos todos arrumados para o passeio que Jay propôs. Lloyd estava enganchado em mim, ele era tão fofo...

— Sua roupa ficou linda, Nya! — o loiro sorriu, me olhando.

— A sua também, querido. — eu dei um sorriso também, arrumando o cabelo dele.

— Afinal, onde vamos, Jay ? — Cole parecia animado, Zane e Pixal também.

— Vamos ver a chuva de meteoros de hoje, eu e a Nya já arrumamos tudo.

— Sério ?! — Kai se colocou no meio, com os olhos brilhando. — Eu queria muito ver!

— Eu sei... — o ninja azul sussurrou, e não pude evitar de olha-lo feliz. Era tão bom ver Jay daquela maneira após tanto sofrimento para a aceitação própria...

— Vai ter bolo ?! — Cole empurrou Kai levemente, mais animado.

— Vai sim, Cole!Fizemos um ótimo trabalho na cozinha. - Jay disse orgulhoso, e eu assenti com a cabeça.

— Então, vamos ? — perguntei, sorridente.

— Sim! — todos gritaram em unissono, então, fomos até a van de Koko, que nos esperava ansiosa também. Wu estava ao seu lado, segurando a cesta que preparamos.

— Preparados, crianças ? — a ruiva deu um grande sorriso, ligando o carro.

— Sim! — Kai gritou sozinho, chamando a atenção toda para ele. — O quê ?Não era para todo mundo responder...? — a maioria do carro balançou a cabeça, e ele se encolheu. — Que droga, toda vez é isso... — todos riram, então, o carro partiu.

**|•|**

Chegamos rapidamente na montanha, o pano já estava esticado no chão, nosso lugar estava bem reservado também. Koko se sentou primeiro, colocando a cesta no chão e tirando as guloseimas de dentro. Wu se sentou perto, bebendo seu chá, e o resto de nós nos sentamos na grama. Eu estava do lado de Lloyd, radiante.

— Que noite bonita... — falei olhando a penumbra que nos cobria, Lloyd assentiu, se aproximando e pegando na minha mão com delicadeza.

— É... — ele deu um sorriso, olhando o céu, então, deitei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro. — Muito bonita...

_**[P.V.O Jay Walker]** _

Eu engoli seco, me sentando ao lado de Kai. Nya parecia distraida com Lloyd, então, provavelmente não iria me ajudar.

Que droga.

— Hey, Jay! — ele me cumprimentou, sorridente. Forcei um sorriso e me afastei um pouco.

— Hey, Kai... — respondi e logo desviei o olhar, colocando a mão no bolso. — Ansioso ?

— Muito!Eu esperei demais para poder assistir, eu quero tirar algumas fotos também! — o moreno falou sorridente, e puxou o celular do bolso, mostrando-me a hora. — Só faltam mais alguns minutos...

— É... — olhei para baixo, vendo o simbolo Ying Yang, e mais uma vez, engoli em seco, tremendo um pouco a mão. Como raios se toma coragem para algo assim ?Como que eu posso falar algo assim, do nada ?

As vezes tudo soa tão confuso, tão estranho...

Eu só queria...

— Kai.

— Sim, Jay ? — ele se virou, me dando um sorriso.

— Você... — pude sentir minha mão tremer atrás das costas, e respirei fundo. — Você quer...

— Quero...?

— Ser meu... — estiquei a mão, tremendo um pouco, e abaixei a cabeça, vermelho como um pimentão. — Yang...?

— ... — ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e eu não tinha coragem de olhar para cima para ver sua reação.

— Olhem, começou! — pude ouvir a voz de Koko ao fundo, mas, também não a olhei.

— Sim! — o ninja do fogo me puxou para cima, me encarando, com um sorriso envergonhado também. — Eu quero ser seu Yang, seu idiota!

— H-Huh ?Sério ?! — dei um sorriso animado, encarando no fundo de seus olhos, eles estavam brilhando, como os meus, eu acho.

— Claro que é sério!Pensei que nunca fosse pedir! - ele me abraçou, e eu retribui, dando um sorriso. Eu não podia ser mais feliz, não podia mesmo.

— Own, olha que fofos! — pude ouvir Nya surrurrar com Lloyd, e ele riu baixo, concordando. Eu não queria abrir os olhos, não queria ver a chuva, eu apenas queria que aquele momento fosse eterno.

**|•|**

Eu me sentei quietinho no sofá, para não acordar Kai, e olhei para as horas. Aquela havia sido a melhor noite de toda a minha vida, sério...

— Hey, Jay... — Nya entrou, surrurando, eu acenei, sorrindo.

— Hey, Ny... — ela encostou a porta com cuidado e se sentou no sofá comigo, sorridente.

— Como foi ?

— Foi maravilhoso!Você é um anjo, Ny!

— Foi díficil, hein! — ela riu. — Os meninos se irritaram um pouco por ter que dormir no sofá!

— Hahah, eu sei... — eu peguei na mão dela. — Sério, obrigado...

— Você é meu melhor amigo, eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Jay!

— Você também é minha melhor amiga, Ny! — eu a abracei. — E é a melhor de todas...Graças a você eu consegui sair desse quarto e tomar uma atitude!E não foi pegar outro sorvete!

— Ai ai, Jay...Você é impossível! — ela me abraçou também.

Eu era o cara mais feliz do mundo, apenas por ter Nya como minha melhor amiga.


End file.
